Ace Of Spades
by starwars86
Summary: He had everything planned, meeting her didn't derail him from his objective. Although, unaware how much his past; would collide with his present and future. It doesn't help that Jack Wilder enters his life, just adding to the complication. Rating is due to things yet to happen (sex, etc.) Non-slash, as implied.
1. Chapter 1

She had been going through the garbage, hoping she would find her latest meal. Or if, it will be a while before her next chance at food, will come at another time, if not day. She had been lucky so far, with not being picked up by anyone. For as long as she can remember, she has been on her own. And has managed to fall through the cracks of society; and the structure of what happens to children who are unwanted. She is so absorbed in what she is doing. That it is the first and last time, she will ever be off guard. And doesn't register the man almost upon her.

He has been traveling on his own for twenty-two years, ever since he reached the age of eighteen. He had always landed on his feet. He wound up being one of the forgotten children, when it comes to the foster system. Never adopted, never having friends. Simply watching and observing everything around him, which proves to be useful later in his life. He has been perfecting everything his father showed him, while alive. And spending all this time practicing and making sure everything is flawless. And now he feels the time to plan his objective has come.

He has found himself in Florida. Tampa, to be exact. He has only been here a week, when he happens, upon the child. He had managed to just evade the person whose money he just stolen. He rounds the corner, starting to come to a halt as he collides with the pint size person. Not seeing her at first, due to her height. Falling on top of her.

He quickly gets up. And stares down at the child who hasn't bothered to move. And continue to watch him. "You just going to stay there and not move, kid?" He asks. "Why, it's just a matter of time, before I succumb to my situation. " She replies. "Clearly you are a survivor, so why would you think that, and just give up?

"Look at me. I am small enough for any sick person to grab me. And no one would miss me. The lack of a proper, and consistent diet have left me physically underdeveloped." She tells him. He smirks. "But, yet not clearly enough to diminish your mental growth. I am guessing you taught yourself to read. And based on your size, you are around ten?" He inquires.

"Close, I'm nine. I will be though next week." She informs him. "So, you do remember your life, before this." He states. "Actually, no. I have lived like this for as long as I can recall. I just made a day up." She tells him. "I'm not a doctor, but do know enough that, based on what you just told me. It might be possible, and there being a chance your malnutrition could be reversed." He says.

He crouches, so that it appears as if he is sitting. She gets up and stays a few feet away from him, due to her wariness. "If you came with me, you would never have to worry about food." As he says this, he pulls an apple out of thin air. And he can tell he has her attention, by the expression in her eyes. He stretches his hand out. "Well, go ahead. I am pretty sure you are hungry." He states. Her stomach answers for her.

She slowly moves forward. "How did you do that?" She asks as she finally takes the fruit from him. She takes a bite, as he answers her. "My father, and lots of practice. I could teach you as well. You just have to trust me. And come with me." He says. Like a child, her trust is automatically given; especially after what he has just shown her. He picks her up. And she offers no resistance. He starts walking.

"What is your name by the way?" He questions. "I don't have one. And you?" She inquires. "My birth name is different from what I call myself. I go by Dylan Rhodes. How about I give you a name? What do yon think of Sylvia Davenport-Hawkins? He asks and looks down, only to see her asleep. Her head resting in the crook of her arms. He smiles, the feeling of no longer being alone/elation indescribable, as it courses through him.

She is sitting at her desk, when she hears him calling her. She gets up, to see what he wants. "What is it, Dylan?" She asks. Not long after, he had found her. He had officially adopted her. And enrolled her in the best school he could find. He had almost put her in a private institution; but being around people her age with less restrictions better, for her social development, swayed his decision.

He had also given her the name, he had. So that, when what he plans go down; she won't be suspected of any involvement. The hours he has spent training her. He has kept himself sharp as well. He had let her in on what he hopes to accomplish, knowing she will never give his secret(s) away, "It's time, Sylvia. I am going to need to go away."

He sees the female in front of him. Saving her was the best thing for both of them. Feeding her properly; and taking care of her has had her develop as much as she possibly could. Given the circumstances. She is not lacking for anything, that's for sure. And her hair is now full of life. A healthy looking blonde, not like the dry, lifeless head of straw, he had first witnessed. It is also halfway between her shoulders, and the mid of her back.

"The (almost) six years, since I have taken you in have led to this moment. I always took local cases, because of you. But, I know now that without a shadow of a doubt, you can be left alone. If anyone, asks about me; when it concerns you. Tell them I retain custody of you still. But, I have been reassigned. And these will be my contact numbers, if they have a problem with your answer."

"I have also left, an account in your name. I am so happy, you put your trust in me all those years ago. You have grown to be a beautiful woman." He takes a lock of her hair in fingers, as he says this. " I am so proud of you." He says, as he lets go, before starting to back away. "Wait." She says. He stops, as

Her lips are on his the next instant. He pulls her into him, as he reciprocates the kiss quite passionately. When it's over, their eyes are closed. As their foreheads touch each other, as they catch their breaths. "I have something I need you to do for me, while I am away… Promise me you will be safe?" He asks, even though he knows she will. He is gone the next moment, as she is left alone. The road ahead of them a dangerous and treacherous one.


	2. Chapter 2

She is running as fast as she can. Although, she is getting tired; because she as been at this for awhile. She stops to catch her breath. Leaning against, a comer of a building for support. She does this for a few minutes. Thinking of what she has found, and what she has to tell him. She has been searching, far and wide. And it finally, looks like she has found the ones he wanted her to find.

She moves away from the building. And starts making her way to the designated meeting point. She can't help, but think of how far she will go, due to her love for him. When it comes to him, she will go any length for him. She enters the building. And goes to the furthest booth, sitting down. The man speaks, without raising his head. Bringing the cup to his mouth, before taking a sip.

" I'm sorry. I'm late." She responds. " I had no intention of doing so. It took me longer than I thought to get here. But, I found them." She puts four folders down as she says this. "I want to make sure you approve, before I send out the invitations you want to them. " She says. He is browsing through the dossiers she put together for him. "Not quite sold. Maybe, I need to see them on action." He gets up. And puts the money down on the table, never once looking up. "Make it happen, until then." He says walking away.

She meets him again. Only this time, he is the late one. "You ready, for this?" She asks. "I have been waiting a long time, for this." He responds. "Are you? Life as we now know it, will no longer exist. Are you sure, you are ready for that?" He asks. She approaches him. And stops right before him, her hands in her pockets. As they look at each other, without speaking at first. "The moment you found me on the street. And we looked at each other, I promised myself that I would do whatever, it takes to stay by your side. And what will take to keep you safe, to the ends of the earth, if need be." She replies.

He embraces her. Laying his head on her shoulder, his arms wrapped tight around her. Her arms encircle him. "No matter, what happens you will always mean the most to my daughter on every way, but blood." He tells her. "I think the same. You have been my father/best friend in every way, but blood." He takes ahold of her hand. Looking at her. He slowly lets go as he speaks. "I will contact you, when this is all over. There is to be no contact between us until then. Send the invitations to them." He says before briefly walking out of her life momentarily again.

She had done what he asked of her. Each of the four, received their invitations. And now she has have told her no contact. But, she meant what she said about keeping him safe. She spent a few months, after they separated leaching herself the art of hacking. And a few months of doing nothing else, she has become quite adept to it. She is currently seeing the first show, they are having. They are calling themselves The Four Horsemen, after the biblical reference.

She is amazed by each of them. Despite, one of the best teaching her, some of what he knows; she knows she will never be as good as any of them, especially him. She sees in the other camera that he is about to make his move. The quartet are arranging their final appearance. She gets up. And starts preparing herself, because it is now only a matter of time, before he contacts her. She begins to pack. She can't wait to see him again. And to meet the others. She is amazed at some of the things, she has recently seen them do.

She is out the door within ten minutes. And quickly finds transportation to where she wants to .go. She makes a stop at the store. And stocks up on provisions; because she is going to have to take a road trip, in order to reach her destination. She abandoned her safehouse. And anyone who finds it, won't know exactly what data had been stored in the electronics. She makes sure to stop, along the way, in order to rest. Watching their movements still, with the one piece of equipment she kept with her. She was going to need to know where they were staying, after all.

She parks the car in a deserted area, and starts walking. She still has a ways to go, before reaching the mode of transportation she plans to take. She ignores all the attention she gets. A few actually stop, to see if she needs a ride. Others (men) pass by whistling at her. She is hot and thirsty, by the time she arrives at her designated oick up spot.

She remains standing, for she has spent more than enough time sitting. She is lucky, if she doesn't become sunburned. She had long ago turned the volume down on her device. She sees that they getting closer to her vicinity. The rail starts approaching. She walks away, in order to catch the one in the opposite direction.

She gets on that one. And grabs the hand support, letting the movement sway her slightly. She makes her way to streets that t are parallel to their movements. She quickly walks into a nondescript lodging. It will have to do. She will be unable to take advantage of one of the high rise knows it is in order to stay under the not draw attention to herself. So, she pushes the thought away,so it won't bother her.

She makes a beeline for the bathroom. And takes a nice long, hot shower. Easing all the tension/soreness in her muscles away. She comes out in the bathrobe that had been hanging up on the rack. She lays on the bed, turning on the TV. She becomes so engrossed in the movie she is watching, that she doesn't realize what occurs, until later.


	3. Chapter 3

She reaches for the phone, blindly. It is still very early." Hello." She says. "Good morning, Sylvia." The person says. "I am closing in on them. Are you following them as well?" They ask. "You know that I am." She replies. "Good, keep doing so, and I will see you in about a week." They tell her, before hanging g up.

She gets up and gets ready for the day. She takes her time in the shower. Not sure, she is ready for the changes, which are to occur. For so long, it's been only her and her guardian. And now, it seems there are to be four other people. And the woman he seems to be falling for. Not that she holds ill will toward any of them.

She approaches the seat she had paid for, lowering herself toward it. She leans back into her chair as the lights dim. The four appear on stage, and talk as they perform their tricks. She gets up and leaves as their benefactor is tackled. Knowing what she could do is better, than the four of them combined, if she so wanted.

She is watching from across the street when she sees her mentor enter the building. She accesses the cameras, she had put in the apartment. She sees as her mentor and Wilder duke it out. She can't help, but laugh when he pulls cards out. The youngest of the group is definitely interesting. She starts walking down the street parallel to the man. This continues for awhile, before she stops by the car.

A man steps out. "It's been years…" She says. "Your father sent for me." He replies, answering her unanswered question. She gets in. He closes the door. "How are you, by the way?" She asks, when he is once more in the driver's seat. "I'm good. I'd ask how you have been, but your father has informed me, already." He says. "Since, he sent for you; I am taking it that you are at my disposal. I need you to follow that man." She says, pointing out. She gets into the backseat and changes.

They witness the car chase and the kid's supposed death. He follows the man, after noticing the switch. The man finally stops in a deserted street, getting out. He approaches them. The driver quickly gets out. "Why are you following me?" He asks. She gets out, and turns her voice changer on. Her face concealed. "We are here to help. Get in. We will take you to where you want to go." She informs him. "Why are you doing this?" He questions. "You have friends in high places." She responds, as he gets in the vehicle.

She had dropped Wilder off. And had told her friend to watch over and help him, until everything is over. She has been following the rest of the group; watching as they set everything up for their final show. Taking great and enough precautions to conceal herself from them. She falls asleep there, only to jerk awake hours later.

She looks around, realizing she has been asleep for hours now. The sun is going down. She slowly rises, looking out the window seeing them enter once more. She continues to wait. Knowing that as soon as the sun goes down, the real fun will begin. Her current chauffer and Wilder are taking care of something else. She starts changing into more appropriate clothing. Attire that will give her more movement, before walking out the door.

She approaches the building, waiting on the outskirts of the crowd. The lights appear as the show starts. She is amazed at the allure they are able to display. But not, the actual feats. She has seen better in her guardian's abilities. To her, there is no other person who can pull off what he has done. Not yet anyway. And maybe not for a long time. A god among insects is the only description that she thinks can render him justice.

She sees him and the officials' approach out of her peripheral vision. She smirks, knowing that their separation is over. The horsemen think they are the best. Not realizing that they are soon going to see a true master at work. She focuses on the three that remain. She moves when they do, as do the authorities.

She pulls her phone out, answering it. "We accomplished it, just as he instructed us to. They have paid for their transgressions." The person says. "We, thank you. You can return to your life. There is no longer need to entangle yourself in our complications. And send the boy, he will wish to meet him." She says. "Helping you two can never be a bother." They reply, before ending their call.

She enters the garage. He turns when he hears the sound of her shoes. "Who are you?" He asks. She stops and crosses her hands in front of her. "That is no concern of yours. All that matters is that you and Mr. Tressler are paying for the sins of your pasts, Mr. Bradley." She says as the sirens are coming closer.

"You will be implicating yourself, also." He replies. His trunk opens to reveal the stolen money. She smiles. "But, that is refutable. I was never here. You on the other hand, are going to want to explain how you acquired what is in your vehicle. Enjoy the rest of your life in prison." He turns to see what she is talking about. He turns back around, to question her, only to see she is gone.

He walks down the corridor, approaching one of the men responsible for his lost childhood. "It was you." The man says. "Yes." He answers. He talks to his scapegoat for a little longer. "I, take it she's your protégé. The apple hasn't fallen far from the tree." The man tells his accuser. The official displays a genuine smile. "She is remarkable, isn't she." He states. "It's too bad, she can't see it. And beyond my achievements." He says, before turning and walking away. "WHY? TELL ME WHY?" Bradley screams.

They approach the gate. And are accompanied by Jack, who opens it for them. They are nearing the carousel when they see him. They are shocked and amazed at who has been orchestrating the entire thing. He and Danny have their discussion. Dylan explains about The Eye. Stopping midway. "You can come out now." He addresses the person.

The person starts walking out of the shadows, at his command. The Four Horsemen are greeted to a woman. She remains quiet. The men giving her appreciative glances. She is reminiscent of how, they have pictured the woman of their dreams breathed into life, to be. Each has never seen a woman this attractive before.

"This is my apprentice. Welcome to The Eye." He says as he steps on the carousel. She follows him, with the others behind her. The Horsemen are unable to contain their excitement. It spins for awhile as they disappear in the process. Not knowing, that while one chapter may be over for them. Another more dire, and with more heartbreak they are prepared for will be upon them, before they know it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Horsemen find themselves in an empty corridor. He appears in front of them. "If I may?" She asks. He answers, by holding his arms out for her. She w2alks briskly into them. Returngik his lembrace. He lays his forehead against hers, as much as he can anyway; since he is a few inches talle4r than her.

"I missed you." She says. He looks down at her. "You, no longer need to worry about that. I'm not leaving you again." He tells her. She wrapps her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him. He tightens his hold. The four watch, feeling awkward witnessing the clearly private moment. As the men, as feel let down. Of course, a woman like her would be taken.

Merritt clears his throat. Dylan pulls away from her embrace. But, keeps his arm around her shoulder. "We didn't mean to interrupt the what was clearly a lover's moment." Henley speaks for Merritt and lthe rest of them. She starts laughing. Dylan turns to look at her, the amusement in his eyes.

The others staring confused. "He's my father."She tells them. "So, that means you are unattached?" Merritt asks. "Yes." She answers. Daniel walks forward, taking a hold of her hand. He brings it to his lips. The youngest male is able to feign disinterest, at the scene. '_Of course, someone that beautiful would go for someone, like Daniel.' _

She notices the other two's responses. Merritt could care less when it comes down to it. She pulls her hand out of his, upon Henley's hurt expression. "I would never encroach upon someone who is clearly taken." She looks at Henley as she says this. Henley returns it with a smile of gratitiude/appreciation.

Dylan has released her. "Davey, if you would show them around. " He tells her. She finishes his unspoken words for her. "I will prepare her a room as well. I am happy to meet her." She turns and starts walking. "Ifl you would follow me." She instructs. He is happy that she forthcoming about another woman having his heart, after it being only her for so long. And that she will finally have female companions.

Merritt and Henley flank her sides as they are walking. The younger males taking the rear. "Your name is Davey?" The older man asks. "It's not. It's a nickname he created for me. He gave me the name Slyvia Davenport-Hawkins. Hence, Davey; as for Hawkins, I don't know where that came from. Davenport was after one of the legends in our field." She informs them.

"And how did you two meet, you two are very close?" Henley asks. "He once told me that we saved each other. And I believe that to be true. What I can rememeber I had been an orphan. But, ran away. I didn't want to spend my life in a place, as an orphanage. Being homeless may have been harder. But, it gave me freedom.

In the process, I had lost my name. I can't even recall why I became an orphan in the first place. I quickly learned how to be a thief and vagabond, to avoid being reinstated inot the system. Although, there were moments when finding food was almost nonexistent. I had been living in the city he found me for a year.

The month he found me I had slowly been starving. Everytime I had been on the verge of stealing something, I was discovered. So, each time I ran to avoid being caught. Staying in big cities made it harder to be found. I had been walking down the street, when I saw a man walking down a deserted alley in what I found to be the shadier part of that community. As if he weren't afradio of anything happening to him.

I decided I could bum something off him, so I followed him. As I got closer to him, he suddenly stopped and turned around. A shociked expression on his face, guess he expected an adult. I almost ran, since I had been caught. Only I hae sudd3nly become dizzy and fell before him. He squatted so I could see him better.

A smile appeared on his face. As he asksed if I wanted to see something. He didn[t wait for a reply, pulling an apple out of thin air. He reassured me that nothing would happen, if I took it. It wasn't poison. He told me later that I had been staring at him with hesitation.. But, wonder couoldnt escape my expression upion seing his tric k,

I reached for it with uncertainikty. And hugging it to my chest, as if it were a lifeline. I thought I really would succumb to my hunger at that point. I had been ten at trhe time, but appeared half that due to my constant malnutriuon. I am amazed my heigty hadn't been stunted. I had closed my eyes for a moment, to relish my gift.

My euphoria made me forget my hunger. He had picked me. "How would you like to learn what I know?" He asked. I nodded in respone. "What's yoyr name?" He asksed. I turned away in shame and embarrasm e nt, for I knew everyone had one, except me."How about I call you Slyvia Davenport-Hawkins. I fell asleep in his arms at this point. And the name stuck, and now here we are, I am." Sh says.

She stops and they follow her lead. She opens the door in front of them. "Here you go. This is yours Merritt. The other two on your side are for you Mr. Atlas and Mr. Wilder. Enjoy your rooms. Henley and I will be on the other side. Along with Dylan, his girlfriend, and my office." She says before walking away, ledadikng Henleh to her room.

She has spent a week showing them around. They are currently in what passes as an auditorium, at this Eye facility. Merritt is sitting in one corner of the stage. Daniel and Henley in the other corner. She and Wilder are sitting in the middle of the stage. They had gotten bored at everything she has shown them. So, they decided to shoot the breeze. And show her more of what they can do.

She consented only, if they showed her one by one. And not all together. She had found their combined efforts to flashy. So, here she is having Jack show her some card tricks. "What's your favorite card?" Jack asks, before going into his next trick.

"The Ace of Spades. One can never go wrong with that card. Each person has one trait that is strongher than ther rest they possess. And this card represents that." She says. The others listening to her insight. "So what, would yours be?" her companion asks. "She would have two; love and empathy." The person says.

She turns at the voice being spoken. The smile lights up her eyes and face. She barely contains her excitement going and approaching the person. Atlas and more so Jack wish she would react that way to their presence. She halts right in front of them. She turns to the newcomer, standing next to the speaker.

"You must be Alma. It is so nice to meet you. I know he discuissed to you who I am. I am so glad he finally met someone." She says, "He is ztanging right here. Come the council would wish to speak to us, before the others. The rest of you can go to your rooms. Someone will send for you." He instructs.


End file.
